dreamarevnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Easter Eggs
Ever wanted to know the inside jokes and hidden messages inside certain Fun4Reelz shows such as Dream Arevner? Then you may wanna keep watching. These Easter eggs can be easily missed if you don't pay attention. What defines an Easter Egg? An Easter Egg could be anything - something that contains additional content, "cameos" from people we know in real life; really anything that can be considered "secret" or "bonus" content. Season 1 (2014) 'Parodies of the Biggest Names in the Music Industry' In the episode Vahagn Loses His Grip, Elen Eskandarian is in her bedroom scrolling through the "Artists" section on her iPod, wherein the following names appear for a brief second: * Bonjour Vee (parody of Bon Jovi) * Britney's Speeders (parody of Britney Spears) * Dust N. Timberlake (parody of Justin Timberlake) * Earth, Wind & Fiber (parody of Earth, Wind & Fire) * Fleetwood Slack (parody of Fleetwood Mac) * Flu Fighters (parody of Foo Fighters) * Guns N' Road Trips (parody of Guns N' Roses) * Lagoon 5 (parody of Maroon 5) * Peve Sterry (parody of Steve Perry) * RELAXILE (parody of EXILE) * Steal!!! (parody of Seal) * Taylor Sweat (parody of Taylor Swift) * U2½ (parody of U2) * Sakura Gomez (parody of Selena Gomez) 'So Many of Them Out There' In Tomorrow Without Rehash, the gang observes the lonely streets of Yerevan, wherein the viewer is treated to three (3) awesome Easter eggs with a click of a button. Right near the Arabkir district's welcome sign, Moldovan-Russian teen popette Lerika seemingly found herself in the that area. Then, Lerika runs past a man which may or may not resemble Justin Timberlake. We also get a glimpse of a big wagon being pulled by two (2) blonde women that supposedly resemble Taylor Swift and Ellie Goulding. If you look even closer, it appears that the wagon has boxes that are filled with skimpy costumes similar to that of Sakura Hagiwara from a 2013 anime called Wanna Be the Strongest in the World. Speaking of Hagiwara, there was a statue that looked like her in the episode Survivalists. However, the statue poses like Stupefying Jones from Li'l Abner. 'Elements from Various TV Programs on the Disney Channel' Dream Arevner is a show on Fun4Reelz, and at one point or another someone decides to mention other TV channels. I mean, come on! Take a look at season 1 episodes like #SpeedStarlet. That's where you'll find a small charm on Goharine's bracelet that looks like the logo for Hannah Montana. Then in Lice Age, you can see a little girl wearing a backpack that has the logo for Violetta. Season 2 (2015) 'Hayk Tumasyan's Bootleg DVDs' In the midst of a case that occurs during the episode Arabkir Unpaved, the gang interrogates a greedy criminal named Hayk Tumasyan. This crooked man makes a living selling bootleg DVDs, all of which are movies you never heard of. In addition to Honey and Clover Reclining, Yerevan Underground, and Kill la Kill: The Movie, Tumasyan has copies of movies that imitate TV programs with a different animation style, mimicking ''Pocoyo'', ''Johnny Test'', and the ''Total Drama'' franchise, respectively. On top of those hidden messages, the voice behind Tumasyan is Jesse Schwartz, who is best known for providing the voice of Leo in Little Einsteins. Eric Wiener and Olexa Hewryk might not be around to punish Tumasyan, but Sir Abraham Avagyan is. Season 3 (2016) ??? Season 4 (2017) ??? Season 5 (2018) ??? Category:Miscellaneous Category:Browse